


October 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the second his daughter's spirit materialized.





	October 26, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the second his daughter's spirit materialized and crushed him in her embrace before he wasn't her father any longer.

THE END


End file.
